Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 1a: Many Sorry Goodbyes!
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. The episode begins on a hot sunny day in the Magistrate's courtyard, where Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa are playing) Dongwa: Come on slowpokes! Sagwa: Okay! *giggles* Sheegwa: *giggles* (Baba and Mama walk up) Baba Miao: Children, please stop playing. (Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa stop playing) Sagwa: Why? Mama Miao: We need to tell you something... Baba Miao: The Magistrate's great aunt has died. Sagwa: Oh no! Dongwa: We need to do mourning! Sheegwa: Again! (Transition wipe to Auntie Wen, her husband Youhailei, and Nai-Nai at the palace gates) Auntie Wen and Youhailei: Nai-Nai... Nai-Nai: Wen Eae... and Youhailei... Youhailei: Ni hao, Nai-Nai. Nai-Nai: I remember when you were an alley cat and pretty brute and bullyish, Youhailei. Auntie Wen: We came here for two reasons. One, we're moving to the palace to start a new life, and two, the great aunt of the Foolish Magistrate has died and we need all of the Miao family here at once. Nai-Nai: Thanks. Like the new... erm... techno stuff I have? Auntie Wen: Yes! (Auntie Mei-Mei, Uncle Miao, and Cha-Siu walk up) Youhailei: Guess me and my wife aren't the only ones coming to the palace! Auntie Mei-Mei: And not the only one moving to the palace as well! Nai-Nai: You know, I had the Sleeve Dogs and the Siamese kittens call a truce last New Years' Eve, and now the Sleeve Dogs are on their best behavior all the time. I've been teaching the animals of the village about being energetic, and the principles of BCBG, which is Bon Chic, Bon Genre. Cha-Siu: What does that mean? Nai-Nai: It's French for "Good Style, Good Class". (Pan to the Reader of the Rules' house near the palace, where we see the Reader of the Rules with Lik-Lik, his sister Jin Li, and his family) The Reader of the Rules: Now my kitties, you're gonna come with me to the palace! Lik-Lik: Why? The Reader of the Rules: Well, you need to go somewhere else than the alleyway. Jin Li: But my brother is an alley cat, through and through! The Reader of the Rules: WE'RE GOING! Jin Li: Okay. (Cut to the outside of the Reader's cottage. We zoom over to a cottage in the village square, and zoom into a window. We see Wong Ton sleeping and then waking up) Wong Ton: *yawns* Morning. When this little cog looks the most beautiful. (Transition wipe to Wong Ton running out the door) Xinzang-Dou: Goodbye Wong Ton! See you when you get back from the alley! (Diqiu-Dou walks up) Diqiu-Dou: I knew he loved being unique, my Xin Xin. (Transition wipe to the Alley Cats playing with Dongwa. Wong Ton jumps on top of the wall) Wong Ton: Dongwa is such a weiner and a failure when it comes to playing! Hah! (The alley cats laugh) Wong Ton: We alley cats are- Nai-Nai: (from offscreen) Wong Ton-Dou! (Wong Ton looks visibly shocked. We pan down to Nai-Nai walking into the alley, and Wong Ton jumps down.) Nai-Nai: Ooooh, you're still getting bigger! I remember when I babysat a smaller you! Wong Ton: Shu Jiao... uh-oh. Um... hi? Dongwa: Wait a minute Nai-Nai, you babysat Wong Ton? Nai-Nai: Yes Dongwa. He was so curious as a little kitty, or should I say kuppy. He never thought that mean Pekingese dog was his baba! The Alley Cats: *gasp then start laughing* Lik-Lik: Seriously, a cog? Nai-Nai: Don't be that mean! Wing-Wing's dad is a catrobat in the same team that Sagwa's Aunt Chi-Chi is in! Wing-Wing: Guys, you were there when my dad performed last year! Jet-Jet: Oh come on! Like I- Nai-Nai: You were kind of a runt as a kid due to a lack of a father! Jet-Jet: Uh oh. *whimpers* Nai-Nai: Lik-Lik loves being active, and oh, Hun-Hun used to be a girly girl. Lik-Lik: Oh no. My cover's been... blown! Sagwa: So the Alley Cats aren't bullies? Nai-Nai: Mostly. (Transition wipe to Dongwa walking. Siao-Po walks up in front of him) Siao-Po: Hi Dongie. Dongwa: Ahhhh! Um... hi? Siao-Po: Oh my gosh, you're so hot I can feel my tail twitching! Dongwa: Wait, you find me hot? Siao-Po: Let's kiss! Dongwa: Wait no no no no no- (Siao-Po kisses Dongwa. Dongwa screams in a muffled voice) (Transition wipe to the funeral preparations being made) Tai-Tai: I am clearly unhappy with the fact that my Sleeve Dogs are... (The Sleeve Dogs pop out of Tai-Tai's sleeves, with sad looks) Tai-Tai: Not mad at the cats anymore? (Transition wipe to Dongwa crying in the alleyway. Sagwa walks up) Sagwa: Dongwa! What's wrong? Dongwa: *sniffling* Siao-Po. He... he... violated me. Sagwa: *gasps* He needs a good confrontation! (Transition wipe to Sagwa angrily talking to Siao-Po) Sagwa: You violated my brother and made him cry! You hurt his feelings, so what do you have to say... you... you... boy lover! Siao-Po: *cries* Sagwa: What? You're... crying? Siao-Po: *sniffling* I only wanted to show him love! After I left the village for another one, I realized I loved him more than as a friend. I could not stop thinking about him and how beautiful I discovered him to be. So when we moved back here, I wanted to tell him that I had feelings for him. (Transition wipe to Yeh-Yeh in the alleyway with Nai-Nai, Lik-Lik, Wong Ton, and Jet-Jet) Nai-Nai: Wim Bao Sr., Sagwa's Yeh-Yeh, has a scarf made for him by the Magistrate's fashion designer, my mother's original owner Violette LeFrançois. He got it as a gift when Sheegwa was born, but nowadays you'd have to kill him to take it off. Lik-Lik: Well, how about I take it off while he's still alive! Yeh-Yeh: Don't you dare! I- (Lik-Lik pulls off Yeh-Yeh's scarf, revealing a heart-shaped birthmark on Yeh-Yeh's neck) Yeh-Yeh: *whimpers* Wong Ton: Seriously, you were hiding a birthmark? Hah! Yeh-Yeh: Ugh... you alley cats had a mix of good and really mean parents our son had for so-called friends. Lik-Lik: *throws the scarf back to Yeh-Yeh* Fine! Here's the scarf! (Upon receiving the scarf, Yeh-Yeh puts it back on. Transition wipe to Yeh-Yeh in the Magistrate's study, with the ink jars. He has contorted himself so he can give himself markings.) Yeh-Yeh: Fine, if your birthmark has been revealed, you're gonna make yourself look young! C'mon Wimby, you can do this! You used to be a contortionist back when you were a kitten! (Yeh-Yeh begins to paint on the markings. Transition wipe to Nai-Nai waiting outside the study) Nai-Nai: Where is my Yan Min-Wim Bao? (Yeh-Yeh walks up. The newly-painted-on-markings have dried) Yeh-Yeh: Shu Jiao! Like my new look? Nai-Nai: Oh my... it's beautiful! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts